YuGiOh! Soul of the Duelist
by Eren Salvonic
Summary: A girl with an obsession for cake, one soul that has a passion for groping breasts. A hyperactive best friend. Put that all together, and...CAKE! No, wait...wrong line. CHAOS! NOODLES! And deformed maniacs that are what you call "villains".
1. Chapter 1: Let  the Duels Begin!

Yu-Gi-Oh! Soul of the Duelist

Chapter 1: Let the Duels Begin!

"Wake up, Rin! You're going to be for school!" Uria yelled.

The teenage girl bolted from her bed and slipped into her slippers. She ran to the bathroom to get ready. After washing her face and everything, Rin got dressed. It was her usual school uniform, a brown vest with a tie over a black shirt and short jeans. She ran down the winding stairs and grabbed her skateboard. Just when Rin stepped out of the house,

"Wait! You forgot your deck!" Hamon told her.

She ran back up the stairs and into her room. After minutes of vigorous searching, she finally found it. Rin raced down the stairs once more and took off on her skateboard. She carefully navigated her way around people, benches, and cars. Suddenly, a barrage of watermelons blocked her path. Rin jolted to a stop and picked up her board.

"Is everything okay, Ms. Kumasawa?" She asked the short lady behind the stand.

"Good morning, Rin. I'm afraid I am in a bit of trouble here. All of the watermelons were knocked down." Ms. Kumasawa answered.

"Let me help you with them. It's no trouble after all." Rin suggested, picking up a watermelon.

"Thank you so much. It's nice to know that there is such a good child around in this town." She said.

After moments of hard work, Rin stacked the last melon onto the stand and wiped a bead of sweat from her temple. With a proud sigh from what she accomplished, Rin smiled at the lady.

"Well, that's every one of them. Try not to put too much on the stand next time, okay? Have a good day, I'll be off." Rin told her, waving as she took off.

"Looks like you're going to be late." Uria said.

"Don't remind me." Rin sighed.

When she made it to the academy, she ran up more stairs and barged into the classroom.

"Sorry I'm late!" She shouted.

Rin expected a loud burst of laughter from the kids in the class, but it never came. Instead, there was no one there. Only her teacher stood with a confused look.

"Rin, you're half an hour early. Didn't you change the time on your clock? It's daylight saving time after all." Her teacher said.

With a dumbfounded look, Rin put her stuff down and sat in her seat. How could she have forgotten?

"Idiot, you made us freak out for nothing." Hamon said to her.

"Hey, don't be so harsh." Uria told his brother.

Rin put her head on the desk and sighed.

"Everyone should be here soon. Are you excited for the trip today?" Rin's teacher asked.

"It's nothing special, we go every month. You'll have to excuse me; I'm going to the field." She replied.

Rin walked out of the classroom and head for the school field. She sat under a tree and stared, completely lost in thought at the sky. Two brothers appeared beside her, their bodies abnormally translucent. They were spirits that were trapped inside a necklace around 5,000 B.C. The necklace was given to Rin from her grandmother before her death. Only she could see and speak with these spirits, no one else. Uria, the youngest brother sat beside her. His hair was a messy blonde, but it shined under the sunlight. Uria was casually dressed in a t-shirt and tattered jeans, and a bright smile was across his face. Hamon, the second oldest stood on her right. He was wearing a black jacket over his shirt and shorts. His spiky red hair swayed slightly in the wind.

"Where's Raviel?" Rin asked them, looking around.

"He doesn't want to come out." Hamon told her softly.

Raviel was the oldest brother among the three; he was extremely reserved and liked to take his aloofness to the farthest by refusing to come out whenever needed. Rin had tried to make him open up a little, but every single attempt failed; including a large amount of bribing couldn't seem to crack him. She began to feel as if he hated her as time passed.

Uria patted her head when he notice her expression changed. This was his way of cheering her up, and it had done him good so far. Uria wasn't one that liked seeing people around him feeling sad, that's why he always smiles for Rin.

Rin's mother died giving birth to her, and that put her father under a tremendous amount of stress. He had to take extra care of Rin since she was born with a weak immune system. When she turned two, her father detached himself from the world. He lost his job, the debts he had were sky high, and Rin's grandmother just got out of the hospital. As his depression grew, he started to dislike his daughter. When her father could no longer withstand it, he suicide by clawing at his throat until he bled to death.

With both of her parents gone, Rin was put under care of her grandmother. Not too long after, her grandmother contracted a life threatening illness. Even with only months left of her life, Rin's grandmother tried her best to stay be her side. Rin was unaware of all this until she received a call from the hospital. At that moment, her life crashed down from happy to unfortunate.

Kids started to tease her about how she had no parents or family. Rin was struck with a wave of depression as well, but one thing kept her going. The necklace that her grandmother handed down to her gave her warmth. She found friends within it and started to rebuild the life she had before.

Time passed and students began to pour into the school. Rin was standing against the tree now, but was abruptly knocked to the ground by someone; and god whoever slammed into her went with the force of a bulldozer!

"Rin! You actually came early today!" Mira cried with a zealous tone.

The lively girl hugged Rin tightly and swung her around.

"Mira…I-I can't breathe!" She choked out as her throat compressed trying to force air into her body.

"Wah! I'm sorry! It's just that time of the month again, and I'm super thrilled."

"We're only going to view another tournament, nothing special." Rin told her indifferently; she couldn't think of anything that was so special in a simple tournament, except the sudden rush and adrenaline and the heart-stopping thrill that accompanied it.

"Nothing special? How can you say such a thing?" Mira faked a dramatic gasp.

Rin went back inside the classroom, ignoring what Mira said. She sat down like the rest of the class and waited for the bus. When it did come, everyone rushed out the door like a stampede of antelopes except for her. Rin took her time to get into the bus, or she tried to anyway. Mira grabbed her in the hallway and practically dragged her into the bus before it let out a gasp of exhaust and pulled away from the curb.

As the bus came to a stop in front of a large building yawning up to the sky and stretched like a lazy cat as far as the eye can see, everyone let out a cry of astonishment. The teachers directed the students into the structure and seated them quickly down onto rows of velvet cushions, dozens of speakers boomed around the area creating quite an excitement.

"Welcome one and all to the Duel Monster's Battle Royal! We have quite a selection of competitors today and they look pretty determined, not to mention blood-thirsty! So without further-a-do, let the duels begin!" The announcer said into the microphone.

The crowd roared and cheered as duelists smoothly slipped into their assigned field, each with the grace of a professional's elegancy and with the look of complete relaxation. Monsters rose from the fields as the players set their cards and summoned their beasts. Many monsters were destroyed, and some prevailed. As the duels took place, Rin took note of every flaw and tactic she could find. There were many fake moves that tricked the opponents, but some were smart enough to see through it.

Rin paid close attention to the man in the blue corner. His number was eight and Rin haven't seen a single flaw in any of his duels so far. Each one of his moves were made for a reason, and each had a role that they played. In truth, she was impressed. Rin haven't seen anyone that played with as much passion as he did now. Not surprisingly, he won the tournament. The crowd cheered for him as he stepped into the winner's circle, waving his newly won trophy.

"Wasn't that an amazing duel, everyone?" The announcer asked.

Everyone in the stadium hollered out to answer.

"Well, I have another magnificent surprise for all of you! There are two duel academies here right now, and we would like to ask one student from each academy to step up! The two chosen ones shall face each other in a match! Best out of three and each starting with four thousand life points!" He continued.

"Rin, you should go. Everyone knows you're perfect for this." Mira said.

"I'm not going." Rin answered bluntly.

"Oh yes you are! If you go, I'll treat you to my family's special three layered cake after school."

"F-Fine! Make that two and I'll go."

"You got yourself a deal." Mira agreed with a smile.

Rin stood on duel field, and across from her stood a boy with a smirk on his face. Just looking at that face and she knew that she didn't like him. His hair was black and combed neatly back. He was wearing a darkly colored uniform that had scarlet base and black rims. He would seem like an average teenager at first glance, but Rin felt something about him. Something strange.

"My adversary is a girl? Ha! You should just forfeit right now." The boy said to her.

"I don't like him." Uria said.

"That makes the both of us." Rin replied.

The announcer climbed onto the field, in his hand held a piece of paper. Rin could see Mira waving at her furiously in the crowd. She couldn't help but smile at that. Perhaps this one could be very interesting, and who would turn out to be the victor of this match? She smiled; yes she would make this duel very interesting.

_**Some parts were by my friend and editor, FictionPadFoot! So give some credit goes to her!**_


	2. Chapter 2: Greed

_** Hey everyone~! I'll add random comments in this area sometimes when I'm bored so yeah!**_

"_**Pie or Cake? Wars have been fought over questions like this."**_

"_**So, how are we going to kill Yugi? Does it involve knives? I like knives, they make me feel all tingly." –Yami Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series)**_

_** Oh! I'm trying my best to post weekly, but I might be a few days late so BE PATIENT! Okai~? O3O **_

_**kthnxbye!**_

Chapter 2: Greed

"This is it everyone! We have our two duelists! In the red corner, we have Katsuko Tsuyoshi from Gesshoku Dueling Academy! He is ranked number one in his year." The announcer introduced from the top box.

The students from that school broke into a thundering applause that kept up as Katsuko flashed an arrogant pose for the crowd, making some of the girls scream in childish delight.

"In the blue corner, we have Rin Akarui from Itami Academy! Her ranking is also number one!" The announcer continued.

Both teachers and students let out boisterous whoops and ovation for her, but Mira's voice was the loudest of them all, cutting through the rest, a piercing whistle arose making Rin crack a small smile; trust her to use that loud voice of hers to the fullest.

"Kick his ass, Rin! Show him the almighty girl power!" She screamed, her hands cupped together forming a megaphone.

It was as if Mira's voiced added to everyone's excitement. The students laughed and hollered out even louder for Rin.

"Looks like everyone's all riled up, so let's get started!" The announcer said, stepping off the field.

Rin activated her duel disk and turned her scanner on. The miniature computer beeped when she typed in her password. The duel disk was installed with a scanner that allows the owner to read the cards that the opponent uses, and it also presented a record of all of the duels that person had done. Not to mention the statistics and key card that each person has.

"Booting system. Uploading opponent's data. Upload complete." The computerized voice said.

With that, she was ready. Rin placed her deck into the slot and it automatically shuffled for her. A spinner on the large screen over their head whirled. It landed on a red tile, notifying the audience that the red corner will have the first move.

"I draw! First, I will set two cards facedown and summon Fire Princess in attack mode." Katsuko said, placing his cards in their appropriate cells.

"Next, I activate Goblin's Secret Remedy so that I can gain six hundred life points. Thanks to Fire Princess's effect, you lose five hundred life points. With that, I end my turn." He said giving her a leering smirk.

Rin wasn't impressed by such child's play. She had faced harder adversary than this many times over.

"Don't get too arrogant. Remember, the best can lose because of his own arrogance." Hamon said to her.

Rin gave a nod in return and drew her opening hand.

"I activate the field spell, Dragon Ravine! Then I activate its second effect, which lets me send one dragon type monster from my deck to the graveyard by discarding a card from my hand. Now, I normal summon Red-Eyes Chick and remove it from play. By doing so, I get to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand."

The fierce dragon rose from the duel field instantly, causing the audience let out a loud gasp in pure astonishment powered by the awe of amazement.

"Look at that folks, a mighty beast in just one turn!" The announcer shouted.

"I activate my Red-Eyes' special effect, which lets me bring back a dragon type monster from my graveyard to the field. I'll bring back the card I sent to the graveyard before. Rise, Red-Eyes Black Dragon! It doesn't end there, I tribute my Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon my Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon. It gains three hundred attack points for every dragon type monster in my graveyard, giving a total of three thousand attack points. I use it to attack your Fire Princess." Rin said.

Her pitch black dragon blasted away with a breath of scarlet fire. A smile appeared on Katsuko's face as the attack came near.

"Not so fast! I activate my face down, Negate Attack. This saves my Fire Princess from being destroyed and ends your battle phase. Then activate my trap card, Solemn Wishes." He said.

"Fine, I'll end with one face down." She finished.

"I draw, and due to Solemn Wishes' effect, I gain five hundred life points. Since I gained life points, Fire Princess will deal you another five hundred damage. I set a monster in defense mode, and activate Smashing Ground!" Katsuko said with a confident tone.

"I activate Dark Bribe! It negates your spell, but lets you draw a card." Rin countered.

The boy drew his card and added it to his hand.

"Hah! Thanks to your Dark Bribe, I can play this! Blaze Accelerator! By discarding on Volcanic Scattershot from my hand, I can destroy a monster. However, if I send two more Scattershots to the graveyard, I can destroy all monsters on your field." He declared.

Rin's dragon dissipated with a loud, desperate roar. Her field was now wide open, a perfect chance to attack.

"Due to Blaze Accelerator, I can't attack this turn. That means you got saved for now." Katsuko said.

"I draw then!" Rin shouted as she drew her card.

"Future Fusion, it won't be much use now. Damn it!" She thought, a bead of sweat lipped down her temple; she must not lose her control…not now…not ever.

"Think you can handle this?" Uria murmured to her softly, knowing how much of a strain she was in know, and god forbid that she'd ever lose to a conceited bastard like him .

"Yeah, I can always try. As long as Dragon Ravine is on the field, I still have a chance." She muttered.

Rin considered the idea for a moment and decided on a strategy.

"First, I activate the second effect of Dragon Ravine to send Red-Eyes Wyvern to my graveyard by discarding Future Fusion."

"What's the point of sending your monster to the graveyard like that? It's not like it will be more useful in the grave." Her opponent mocked, his eyes glimmering with the promise of triumph.

"You'll see. My dragons have a thing for returning from the grave. I end my turn, but since I haven't summoned this turn, I can remove from play my Red-Eyes Wyvern to bring a Red-Eyes monster back. Return from the grave, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Rin shouted as her Red-Eyes rose once more.

"I draw! Solemn Wishes activates once more and you lose another five hundred life points. I switch Fire Princess to defense and set a card to end my turn." Katsuko said.

Rin drew a card and was thrilled about it, but was it worth it? The card in her hand was Heavy Storm, and it would give her a huge chance. However, it would destroy her Dragon Ravine in the process.

"Choices after choices." She sighed.

"Come on, trust in your deck. I'm sure this card wanted you to use it." Uria said.

Rin nodded and said,

"I activate Heavy Storm! Every spell and trap card on the field is destroyed."

"Hold it! I chain Fire Darts! Since I have no cards in my hand, I can roll a dice three times. You lose life points equal to the total number multiplied by one hundred." Katsuko said.

A large screen above them showed three dice. They all rolled simultaneously and each came to a stop. Three, six, and one was the outcome.

"You lose one thousand life points!" He yelled.

The crowd inched closer, some sat at the edge of their chairs as Heavy Storm continued to destroy every spell and trap on the field.

"Now I activate Red-Eyes' effect to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon, who attacks your Fire Princess." Rin continued.

The scarlet monster was pulverized by a giant blast of fire and disappeared from the field.

"My next monster will attack your face down." She said.

Another ball of fire made its way to the face down monster, Volcanic Shell. The impact was so great that people in the audience looked away.

"I'll end my turn."

"I-I draw." Katsuko stuttered.

His hand was useless, leaving him nothing that could save him from this. All he could be now was stall.

"I set a card face down, and end." He said, setting down his Sakuretsu Armor.

"Amazing! Will this be the end of Katsuko? Or is that face down of his a life saver?" The announcer asked the crowd.

"Draw! I activate Foolish Burial from my hand to send White Night Dragon to my grave. Then I activate Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon's effect to bring it back to the field. Go White Night Dragon, attack him directly!" Rin ordered.

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!" Katsuko shouted abruptly.

"Too bad, White Night Dragon cannot be affected by spells or traps that target it. So the attack continues!"

Katsuko's life points dropped from five thousand six hundred to two thousand six hundred.

"Finish him, Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon!" Rin yelled.

The final blow was dealt and her opponent fell to his knees. The audience let out a roar of complete excitement and enthusiasm; the other side leaped out of their seats and hollered out sarcastic remarks nearly sending the railing crashing down into arena, Katusko was still bent on his knees, head hung, dark locks brushed screened his face,

"How could I lose?" He muttered in disbelief.

The announcer climbed back onto the stage and shook Rin's hand. Congratulating as he gave her a small medal.

"Ladies and gents, we have our winner!" He shouted into the microphone.

Students rushed from their seats to congratulate Rin. Mira pushed through all of them and hugged her. Shaking Rin like some doll she got for Christmas.

"You did it again, Rin!" She said.

"Yeah, and you owe me a couple of cakes." Rin said jokingly.

Mira laughed and their teachers calmed everyone down. After a few moments, the students returned to the bus. When they reached the school, everyone was dismissed. Rin and Mira walked together to Mira's house. They exchanged conversation on the way, and Mire would add some of her random comments in just to make Rin smile.

While those two were spending their time together as close friends, Katsuko was being beaten up by his older brothers at home. They had found out about his lost to Rin and were furious. After a good beating by his brothers, he ran out of the house. Katsuko walked around the streets, kicking a pebble as he went along. A figure appeared before him and his surroundings changed suddenly. He wasn't in his neighborhood any more, but in some kind of closed space.

"Would you like revenge?" The figure asked him.

"Who are you? And what do you mean?" He replied.

"My identity is not of your concern, and what I mean is if you would like a chance at power. I'll give you a power so great that you will be able to destroy anyone that dares get in your way. Including that girl from this morning." It continued.

Katsuko thought about it for a moment, possibilities filling his mind. His own greed began to overpower is common sense and a smile appeared across his face.

"I'll take it! Give me the power that you speak of." He said.

"Very well, boy. In the name of the nine unholy spirits, I grant thee the power and right over The Wicked Dreadroot!" The figure cited in an eerily booming voice that granted of thunder and the rush of death.

A flash of light crashed down on Katsuko and he let out a cry of pain. A black brand appeared on the back of his neck as a monster rose from the ground.

"Rise, my child! Serve this mortal…until his soul is ripe for the picking. Hahahaha…!"

With that, everything was back to normal. Katsuko was left standing in the same spot before he met the stranger. In his hand was the card, The Wicked Dreadroot. He could feel a mysterious power inside his body as well, and he could help but smile. Katsuko could wait to test out his new power, and he knew just who to use it on.

He returned home and his brothers were still angry. They surrounded him and asked why did he came back. The eldest brother threw a punch at him, but a force field blocked it and sent him flying backwards. Katsuko whipped his arm at the direction of another brother and sent him tumbling backwards too. The last brother ran away to hide in fear.

"Listen! If you guys ever touch me again, I won't hesitate to kill you." Katsuko told his brothers.

He went into his room with a short laugh and lay on his bed. This was perfect, he could get revenge on that girl now with his strength.

"I'll send you to hell for humiliating me like that." He said into the silence of his room.

Now…when was that wretch that he wanted to strangle so much?

"She could wait. Why don't you target some others to boost your power before so destroy her?" A voice suggested.

Katsuko didn't know what the voice was, but it was hypnotic.

"I guess so." He replied.

_**This was made possible by my friend/editor/possible motivator, FictionPadfoot! Give some credit to her please! And god can she motivate XD**_


	3. Chapter 3: Insanity to the Root

Chapter 3: Insanity to the Root

_**Haitharguys :3 Just to let you know, this story takes place years after Yugi's time. So he's like in his twenties XD Remember that first chapter? When Rin was paying really close attention to one guy in the tournament? Well, that's him (Yugi/Yami). Later in the story, you're going to see Duel Monster cards from the 5D's and probably Zexal time. The reason is a secret so you're just going to have to KEEP READING to find out! ;) I'll try to post weekly, but school's a bitch so I might be late. Kthnxbye~!**_

"C'mon, maid! Feed me!" Rin whined at Mira, her personality changing.

"I'm coming, geez, you and your cake obsession. Do you know how hard it is to move in this maid outfit is?" She replied.

Mira was wearing an old-fashioned maid outfit with plenty of ruffles laced at the edges and it hugged her body like glue to paper. And in her hands was a plate of cake, oh glorious, glorious cake! Carefully evenhanded on her head, another colossal topping of cake was being perfectly balanced, and Mira held it with the grace of an acrobat. She placed it done with slightly shaky hands and let out a relieved sigh,

"Well, eat up you cake lover." She said.

Rin was already digging through the first one and her cheeks bulged with cake, frosting smeared at the corners of her mouth. Her friend giggled at the comical scene and sat down. She wiped the frosting off of Rin's face with a napkin and smiled,

"You're such a messy eater." Mira told her.

"Whatever, 'Mother'." Rin grumbled around a mouthful of pastry.

Mira pouted a bit when she said that, and turned away.

"You know I didn't mean anything bad. Look at my face and say that you're mad." Rin said with an innocent tone while leaning over to Mira, her messy face combined with her chipmunk cheeks forced a chuckle to escape her friend's lips.

Mira spun back around and hugged Rin tightly.

"So cute! I can't be angry at you, and I hate you for that." She said happily.

"You can't hate this face. I know you can't." Rin continued.

The two kept going at what they were doing until it was evening and Rin returned home. She grabbed a change of clothes and sank into a warm bath.

"Hey, what are we doing tomorrow?" Uria asked her, his translucent body appeared on the rim of the bathtub.

"I don't know, it's Saturday. I'll take you somewhere if you want." She replied.

"I want to go the park again." He said.

"Sure, the park it is. By the way, how's is the materialization going?" Rin asked; she suddenly felt awkward around Uria now that she sensed something about to happen; something extremely thwarting.

"It's going great! We can touch things now, but we just can't feel anything. Here, I'll prove it." Uria told her as he reached out for her breasts, fitting both of his hands around her chest.

"They're really firm for their size, Rin. I've always wondered about it." He continued with his wide smile.

Rin was shocked, speechless to be exact, and to further embarrass her, her cheeks had begin to heat up creating a furiously red blush scorching across her face. She grabbed the bucket and hurled it at his face sending him sprawling to her wet floor,

"Wh-What are you doing?" Rin yelled, her face red from embarrassment.

Uria flopped on the ground and rubbed his cheek.

"Jeez, you didn't have to hit me. That would've hurt a lot if the materialization was complete." He said.

"Don't ignore the question!" She blurted.

"Okay, okay. I was having a little fun, that's all. It's not like you're going to lose anything." Uria answered.

Rin sank back down into the water, leaving only half of her head on top of the water. Uria climbed back onto the rim and patted her head.

"C'mon, don't take it so seriously. If Raviel was here, I bet he would roll on the floor laughing." He told her.

After hearing that, she dived into the water, accidentally making Uria fall into the water along with her. He sat in the tub next to Rin and she jerked up.

"I'm going to bed." She muttered as she got out, tossing another wave of water at him and hurriedly wrapped a towel around her body.

Rin fumbled with her clothes and left a confused Uria in the bathroom. Later that night, Rin was sound asleep while Hamon was sitting against the wall with Uria.

"You're so immature. She's a female human, you have to respect their privacy." Hamon explained to his younger brother.

"She seemed totally fine with it. She didn't try to stop me or anything." Uria said.

"That's because you did it so abruptly! How could she stop you?"

"Shh! calm down. She's sleeping."

Hamon let out a sigh and shook his head. His body disappeared after saying,

"I'm going to sleep, too."

Uria sat there, his gaze fixated on Rin, a lock of her dark hair swept over her forehead framing her face, and hopefully, her pained expression she always seem to have whenever she slept.

"So cute…" He whispered and faded away as well.

The next morning, Rin woke up and cleansed her face. She got ready and grabbed her necklace.

"Why are we moving so early in the morning?" Hamon asked, still half asleep.

"Uria wanted to go to the park." She answered.

"Why? It's not like we can do much there."

"Well, he likes the space and scenery."

Hamon rolled his eyes and drifted away. When they reached the park, Rin sat on a bench, letting Uria skip off while dragging the sleeping Hamon with him. She watched the two, not expecting the evil that is happening just behind her back. A block away from the park, Katsuko Tsuyoshi was entertaining himself by toying with a few duelists in an alley.

"Haha! You can't beat me! Face it, you fools, you're done for." He said, a nasty grin pasted onto his wicked expression.

The male duelist facing him collapsed to the ground, his limp body motionless, lifeless, and so, so very dead. The other duelists began to shake and some even turned around to flee, but they didn't get far. Katsuko had the area locked with a barrier. If you lose a duel in this barrier, you lose your life. Of course, he doesn't know that.

"This is my fifth win, I can feel the power coursing through my body with each passing victory." He said to himself.

"That's it, boy. Show no mercy. Destroy everyone in your way." Dreadroot whispered to him.

Katsuko used his power to force another male into a duel with him. The unfortunate boy was shackled to the ground, his only way out is to win in this duel. After a series of cards, Katsuko finished him. The boy fell, his soul taken from his body. Katsuko let out a vile laugh, and his brow creased where a teenage boy's brow shouldn't have. Insanity showed in his eyes as he stared down on his next prey. Blinded by his own greed, he didn't notice that the black mark on the back of his neck was spreading. It was no longer a small mark, but a series of vines wrapping itself around his neck and chest. Even if he didn't realize it, his prey did.

"Monster…" One of them muttered, backing up.

Painful cries filled the air one after another as Katsuko sent their soul to the shadow realm. The vines grew with each stolen soul, and his body looks nothing like a normal boy.

"That's it…pursue power." Dreadroot told him.

Katsuko removed the barrier and his body looked normal again, at least to those who weren't in the barriers of his. He strolled out of the alley, but the same shadowy figure appeared again.

"I have a favor to ask of you, boy. That girl you seek is over at the park, why don't you go over there and find her. Remember to duel anyone you see. Once you beat the girl, kindly bring back that necklace she wears for me." It said.

"She's there, huh? Firstly, why do you want her necklace?" Katsuko questioned.

"Let's just say that I'm a collector, and that necklace is going to complete my collection." It replied.

"Fine, whatever." He said and strode off.

"Foolish mortal, soon your very soul shall join the ones you sent to the shadows." The figure said as he watched Katsuko leave.

The young boy stopped in front of the park gate and said,

"Dreadroot, put a barrier over this place."

"As you wish." It replied.

A wave of menacing aura covered the park, separating it from the real world. To any passerby it would look like a normal park, but for those inside it's a whole different world. Katsuko stepped inside, his body reverting back into that of a monster. His eyes scanned for Rin and sent everyone and anyone that was in front of him to the shadow realm. This time, however, there was no duel. The Wicked Dreadroot just stole their souls and let Katsuko advance.

Hamon and Uria sensed the sudden vibe and ran back to Rin. She noticed the change in atmosphere as well.

"What's going on?" She asked Hamon.

"Not sure, but there's something here." He replied.

"And it feels big!" Uria added.

"You don't think it's…" Rin was cut off by something piercing her left shoulder.

Whatever it was, it pulled itself out of Rin's shoulder and left a hole. Rin collapsed onto her knees and held her bleeding shoulder.

"Kneeling on the ground like that, it suits you." A harsh voice observed sarcastically.

Rin looked up to see Katsuko, or what was left of him. His whole body was wrapped in an embryo of vines. The sight was disgusting, for his face was deformed into something else.

"What's wrong? You're not scared, are you?" Katsuko asked his tone of voice different.

"Wha-What is that?" Rin stuttered.

"Hm? This? Nothing really, but you can call it my weapon. Enough chit chat, let's have a rematch." He replied.

"You're insane. That thing isn't…normal." She said.

Suddenly, vines came from nowhere and grabbed her. They tighten their grip on her neck and limbs.

"Don't kill her, Dreadroot. Not until she goes through the embarrassment she put me through." Katsuko said.

"Why bother? You can just kill her now, and take the necklace." Dreadroot told him.

"No! Loosen your hold, that's an order." He commanded.

The vines reluctantly let go, but they still held her legs. A wall of vines and trees surrounded them, preventing any possible escape.

"Good. Now let's enjoy a duel," Katsuko said, "and you won't win this time."

"Rin, this is a different power than last time. The feeling is the same, but it's different somehow." Uria told her.

"There's no way out. You'll have to duel him." Hamon said.

"I don't know if I can last. I'm losing too much blood." She whispered.

Her hand pressed itself onto her wound, trying to slow down the flow of blood. Her vision was a little fussy, but she stood. Rin activated her duel disk and scanner. She placed her deck into the slot and said,

"Alright, let's go."

Katsuko laughed and started his duel disk too. The wind around them suddenly changed and was now blowing violently, creating a whirlwind that spun around them like a tornado.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He asked with a sly smile. Rin scraped up what was left of her dignity, raised her chin up to him and smiled back just as sweetly drawing out her first card,

"Lets."


	4. Lounge: Vines, Donuts, and Noodles

Chapter 3.5: Vines, Donuts, and Noodles

_**So hey! If you didn't notice, this is chapter 3.5. When I add ".5" then it is like an extra short chapter-ish….? Well it's pretty much the characters inside their personal lounge and having what you would call a "coffee break". I'm also in there and my character is Eren (obviously). I warn you though, lots of random things will happen! XD I will add some of my opinions of the actual anime too. Oh and Uria, Hammon, and Raviel can be seen by other characters here. Hope you likie~!**_

"Oi, what's up with the vines and everything?" Rin asked Katsuko while flicking off a shrunken root off of her shoulder.

"What…?" He replied.

"The vines, what's up with the vines."She repeated, "You know, the ones that you used to drill a hole in my shoulder."

"I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Never mind…" Rin said, shaking her head; that idiot, he can't see them can he.

The door suddenly bursts open and a dark figure steps in.

"Oh god! You have no idea how hot it is out there! Seriously, I'm a villain wearing a freakin cloak. They could at least be more honored about my presence and put a damn air conditioner in this place." The dark figure complained.

"No one needs to know. Besides, the villains never win anyway." Rin told him.

The figure stuck out his tongue or what seems like it anyway. He strode off into the bathroom to cool off. Eren came into the lounge just when he went into the bathroom.

"I got donuts! Who wants some!"She announced, waving an unnaturally large chocolate donut in the air.

Everyone rushed to the box like a herd of hippos trying to escape the sun. They grabbed donuts, fought for donuts, and practically did everything they could to get one.

"So, what happened so far?" Eren asked, sitting down to sink her teeth into her pastry.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that Katsuko got a new look." Rin answered.

"What? I didn't get anything. I'm still the same handsome teenager that girls would fall head over heels for." He said.

"Way to brag." Eren teased.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" Rin asked him.

"Pfft, why? I'm not _that_ self-centered."

Dreadroot walked in with a tired and irritated look. He stared at the now empty box of donuts and his irritation grew all the more. Dreadroot glared at everyone and all went dead silent. He walked into his room and slammed the door without a word. Everyone let out a relieved sigh and continued with their business.

"Anyway…If it's possible, can I trim your vines? Make it all pretty?" Eren asked.

"Ugh, I've had it. There is nothing wrong with me. I'm going to talk to Dreadroot." He said and stormed off.

"Haha, you made him mad." Rin said, laughing shortly after.

"It's not my fault that he's so….blind."

"True."

Rin and Eren sat beside each other to finish their donuts, but then a pair of hands came out of nowhere.

"They really are soft and firm. But the clothes are ruining it." Uria said warmly, cupping Rin breasts in his hands.

Rin's face became flushed beet red. Hamon was there as well, and he was looking away. Eren practically fell off the couch and rolled onto the floor laughing.

"C'mon, Hamon. Touch 'em." Uria told his brother.

"No, and I think you might want to duck." He replied.

Before Uria could look at Rin, she had her fist in his face. She sent him skidding across the floor on his face before he slammed brusquely to the wall.

"You're lucky the materialization isn't complete, Uria!" She yelled, covering her chest with her arms. Uria sat up and chuckled.

"I can't help it. You're just so cute, is all." He said.

He disappeared and reappeared just inches behind Rin. He wrapped his arms playfully around her neck and placed his chin on her shoulder.

"I bet Raviel would come out of you let him…" He whispered, trailing off.

"You little—" Rin was cut off by Katsuko barging into the lounge again.

"Okay, so my face really isn't normal. However, that doesn't mean I'm not good looking." He said.

"Uh…yeah it does." Eren said, finally recovering from her earlier laughter spasm.

Katsuko ignored her and noticed Uria next to Rin.

"Am I…intruding on a lover's thing here?" He asked with his sly smile.

"Not at all, in fact, I was going to ask you something. Have you any idea how Rin's…" Uria started.

"Uria! Stop using such unorthodox ways." Hamon shouted, "Ignore him boy, he's just spouting out nonsense."

"Eh…? What?" Rin mumbled, suddenly lost.

"Fine, fine alright. Whatever, I just thought that it would be easier. I'll disappear for a bit then. Bye, Rin." He purred while waving at her.

Hamon watched Uria's body fade and disappeared shortly after. The room was struck with awkward silence. The only sounds were the munching of other characters in the room.

"So, which one are you preserving virginity for? It's a tough choice between those three." Katsuko asked, his voice penetrating the utter silence among them.

"I'm doing nothing of the kind. Don't just assume things." Rin said and walked into her room.

"Look what you did. Now she's angry, how am I supposed to have a FanFiction without my main character?" Eren said, rubbing her forehead.

"What? I was just stating what I saw." He argued.

"Pfft, no one wants to hear you. You're so obnoxious."

Katsuko mumbled briefly and went to get a cup of noodles to eat in the corner. It was how he calmed himself down. Sometimes, when things are really serious, he would sit there for days slurping on cup noodles until mushrooms start to grow.

"Jeez, these characters are so emotional." Eren sighed and faded away.

Eren walked around in a vast, white space.

"What shall I have my characters go through next?" She thought.

And a slow, deliciously, wicked smile spread from one side of her cheeks to the other; perfect…I'll interview…!

_** Woot! First lounge scene is complete. Editing credit goes to my good friend, FictionPadfoot! Honestly, I can't survive in the FanFiction world without her. Chapter 4 is coming soon~! I hope you guys enjoy it! **_**OwO**


	5. Chapter 4: Always Read the Fine Print

Chapter 4: "Always read the fine print."

_**Hewo! Here's another chapter of my series, and Rin is facing off Katsuko again! –Cla,p clap, clap- What will happen? Will killer pandas come to bite their heads off and leave the duel with no victor? Will the story be left unfinished because of those loveable, yet demonic pandas? Yes, I am spouting random nonsense. Although, it could happen...I just hope not. Thnxkbye!**_

"Let's make this quick, we'll start with four thousand life points. I'll have the first move this time." Katsuko said, drawing his opening hand.

He gazed upon his hand and decided it was pretty decent.

"Looks like luck is on my side, but I guess I can play with her for a bit." He thought.

Katsuko took two cards from his hand and set them onto the field.

"I'll summon Thunder King Rai-Oh and set a card for this turn."

Rin drew and thought of a fleeting strategy; her hand wasn't the best hand, but it will do.

"I'll activate Foolish Burial and send White Night Dragon to my grave. Then I'll summon Decoy Dragon in attack mode!" She said placing her card onto her duel disk.

The duel disk beeped when a card was inserted into the grave slot and monster slot. The virtual sensors reflected the card's image into a holographic monster that seemed real to the eye. A pure white dragon was forced into the depths of her graveyard and a small dragon popped onto the field, giving its opponent a curious glare.

"I'll set two cards face-down and end." Rin finished.

"I draw and summon Fabled Raven to the field." He said.

"Hold it, I activate Trap Hole!" Rin declared, but in her mind, _"What kind of freakin monster is that?"_

A pitch black hole appeared under Katsuko's monster, but suddenly slipped away. His monster was left unharmed.

"Too bad, I used Trap Stun. It negates the effect of all other trap cards in this turn." He told her with a sly grin.

Rin was not surprised, it was normal for an adversary to have a counter card. The thing worrying her most is the card- or cards-, he has. Her scanner is couldn't seem to figure out what monster he just summoned.

"Now I use Raven's effect by discarding two cards from my hand to the grave. I discard Depth Amulet and Solemn Warning to the grave so that my Raven gains eight hundred attack points and increase its level by two! Now I will show you the power I've obtained! Thunder King and Raven shall come together as one in order for me to synchro summon Blood Mefist!" Katsuko said with an insane, wild look on his face .

Rin was dumbfounded. J-just w-what was that monster? She had never heard of such a thing! Let alone seen it. A scarlet sphere appeared and slowing emerging from it was some sort of monster. Her scanner buzzed and beeped as it tried to identify the card. Rin subconsciously took a step back from an unnatural tingle vibrating up her spine; this was not, getting good . The monster's presence was over whelming, its jaws hounded open revealing a row of fangs and claws that seemed as if it could slice a tree like knife on butter. It was as if it was real, a living personification of Satan himself.

"I end my turn." He said, noticing her reaction with a wicked chuckle.

"I-I draw…" Rin said, struggling to remain tranquil when her mind was screaming all sorts of blasphemy, how this was madness and she should forfeit. But she was Rin and Rin never forfeits.

Out of nowhere a flash of needles rained down on her. The impact seemed too real to be an illusion. She started to cough and droplets of blood splashed out, staining her hand. The places that the needles made contact seemed normal, yet they stung horribly. Why was this happening to her? Rin noticed that her life points had dropped by six hundred, and looked up at Katsuko. A thorny vine was shot towards her and ripped a piece of her shirt off, but not just that...She felt tired. Almost too tired to move.  
>"Rin, are you alright?" Uria asked, appearing next to her.<p>

"I don't know. My head is ringing…I can't think straight." She answered.

"Are you going to make a move or not?" Katsuko interrupted, "It was just a minor damage from my Blood Mefist. You see, for every card you control, you lose three hundred life points during your standby phrases. Oh yes, for every five hundred life points you lose…so does a few years of your life. Loser loses a minimum of twenty years, I believe. Just thought you might want to know."

"I'll switch my Decoy to defense and set a card." She said.

Another barrage of needles crashed down on her, nearly knocking her off her feet. The vine came back and tore one more part of her shirt off. The wound Katsuko gave her earlier wasn't doing anything to helping either. Rin felt her body dying, it wasn't handling this well.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that every time you set a spell or trap card, Blood Mefist deals you another three hundred damage." He explained, enjoying seeing her on the ground.

This was proving itself hard for Rin. He hasn't even attacked yet and she was already losing.

"How do I beat something I know nothing about? Who knows what other unknown cards he has left, and what the monster is hiding." She thought.

"I'll end." Rin told him.

Katsuko was enjoying seeing her confused and utterly helpless against his new cards. He couldn't help but break into a dramatic laugh.

"I draw! I'll set a card and set and monster. With that, I end." He said simply.

Rin drew her card and braced herself as the rain of needles came down once more. Her life points dropped again, and her head started to hurt even more. She stood up again, trying to ignore the sharp pain. The vines came and wrapped themselves around her arms. Scraps of her clothing hung from her body.

"Enjoying the humiliation I'm putting you through?" Katsuko asked mockingly.

"I summon Luster Dragon and remove it from play to special summon Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon from my hand." She said with her breath going short.

"Hamon, do something! She's not going to last…" Uria told his brother.

"I can't do anything, and you know that." Hamon replied.

"I'll end…" She said, her line of sight was fuzzy and she suddenly felt cold.

Katsuko became rather bored, so he decided to end this.

"My turn, and I flip summon Double Coston! Now I summon Sangan, and activate Double Summon! I tribute Double Coston and Sangan to summon The Wicked Dreadroot!" He shouted with pure pride.

The ground around them shook violently and root shot up from the ground. Dreadroot emerged from the ground with his hand crossed and glared down upon Rin. In his eyes was the reflection of death.

"Attack his Red-Eyes, Dreadroot!" Katsuko demanded.

"I activate Magical Cylinder! I negate the attack and you take four thousand life points." Rin said.

"I don't think so, I activate Royal Decree! This negates all other traps on the field. So my attack continues!" He shouted.

Dreadroot shot through her dragon and it instantly shattered. The attack was going straight at her now, and the vines held her in place. Was this the end? Just moments before the attack landed, the dark figure appeared in front of Rin and blocked her.

"What are you doing? I am about to beat her!" Katsuko yelled in rage.

"Sorry about that, but I need the girl with her soul and necklace in one piece. Besides, your contract has expired." The figure replied with a wicked smile.

"What? What contract?" Katsuko asked.

"Hm…? You're saying that you didn't _read _the contract? Oh my, well that's too bad. Dreadroot, you may have him now." The figure continued.

Dreadroot turned around to face Katsuko as his roots implanted themselves into his body. Katsuko started to shriek out in pain as they dug into his body.

"Why…Why is this…." He croaked.

"It was part of your contract. I serve you until the contract expires and you give me your body. It's your fault for not reading the print." Dreadroot said, slowly entering Katsuko body.

After a moment of cries and blood, Dreadroot was inside Katsuko body. He flexed his fingers and sighed happily.

"It's great to have a body again."

The figure walked towards Rin, who was still being held by the vines. He reached forward for her necklace, but it reflected his hand.

"I see…Looks like it's going to be harder to obtain that necklace than I thought." He said, "Dreadroot, let's go."

"Wait…who are you?" Rin asked softly.

"You don't need to know, girl. You'll find out soon, since this won't be the last time you'll see me."

They disappeared and everything suddenly snapped like a rubber band back to normal, but Rin was the only one in the park. Everyone else lay completely motionless on the ground. She made her way home, avoiding everyone she sees. She laid on the couch and turned on the TV. Rin patched up her wound and noticed what was unfolding on the TV. There were ambulances at the park and the new reporters were saying something about a mass murder case. She turns it off and heads upstairs to her room. Her head ached terribly and wondered about the cards she saw. Without notice, she fell asleep.

"Hamon, what's happening?" Uria asked, hovering over Rin.

"Her life energy is disappearing…That duel absorbed too much. It's returning, but not fast enough." He answered.

"You don't think it's him again, do you? I mean he can't be alive, it's been nine hundred years since."

"But he was after the necklace, it has to be him." Hamon said.

They stood over Rin, whose face was getting red, with a sad look. Her eyes cracked open just a bit.

"What's wrong…? Why the long faces?" She asked.

"It's nothing. You should rest." Uria told her.

"I feel strange, Uria. My mind feels so distant from the world." Rin said.

"Don't worry, you're just tired. I bet you'll be fine after a good sleep."

Rin nodded and closed her eyes again. Uria sighed and sat beside her, placing his hand over her forehead. Hamon leaned against the wall and said,

"She's changed, hasn't she? Ever since last month, we haven't seen her smile."

"Yeah…but she won't tell me what's wrong." Uria said.

They stayed silent, praying that Rin would recover soon. They both felt it, her presence was fading. That was when Raviel appeared…

_** Another chapter done! Thanks to my friend, FictionFadfoot! Hope you all enjoyed it, even in the least bit.**_


	6. Chapter 5: Raviel's Obstinacy

**Chapter 5: Raviel's Obstinacy**

_**Well hello there~! Sorry for being a tad late on posting this chapter. Had a bit of technical difficulties (Yup)…! Just to let you all know…I might (key word) start a Naruto fanfiction as well. Have fun reading! :P**_

"What's going on? Her presence, I can barely feel it." Raviel asked his brothers.

Uria ignored him since he hated Raviel for not being with Rin when she needed him. Hamon knew that his younger brother was like that and answered,

"If you were paying any attention to what happened a while ago, you would know. She's dying, Raviel…because of us. That _man _is back, and still doing what he set out to nine hundred years ago."

"Impossible! He can't be alive after that many decades, not a mortal like him." Raviel said.

"I'm not going to argue with you. Right now, my top priority is Rin. If you're going to help than stay, if not, get out of our sight." Hamon told his older brother with a tone that he had never shown before; a cruel, cutting edge that made the boy's lips give an unforeseen twitch.

Raviel couldn't care less; he knew that this girl was going to die on them sooner or later like the ones before her. The host they had a few years back died trying to save them, it was only common that the same would happen to her.

"I told you not to get too attached to her. Humans die, that how their life is. They are fragile being with short life-spans." He said bitterly.

After hearing that, Uria stood up. He socked Raviel across the cheek and snapped angrily,

"How can you be so cruel? So what if humans don't live as long as us? Rin promised us that she would help us find an answer no matter what! Isn't that enough for you? I believe that she will find a way I do! So if you feel that way about her, get the hell out, Raviel! I never want to see your freakin' face again!"

Raviel glared at Uria and faded away without a word but a single mutter, "you're such a girl" and vanished with a flick of a finger. A tear ran down Uria's cheeks and Hamon tried to comfort his brother. Uria, still crying, brushed his brother off and returned to his spot beside Rin. Hamon sighed and disappeared. He reappeared beside Raviel, who was outside at the balcony of Rin's home.

"Because of their short life-spans, they try to live it to the fullest. That's why Uria is constantly trying to make her happy. You should know that more than any of us. You were the human one among us, Raviel. You were the only one that lived as a human before getting forced to live like this." Hamon told his brother.

"Shut it, I don't want to hear. Every single host we had died, and she's going to as well." The boy stared off into the sky, a glowing azure blue tinged with a magnificent color of indigo,

"Uria is sitting in there alone, Raviel. As his older brother, and mine, do something…please." Hamon begged.

Raviel snarled softly under his breath and turned around with an annoyed sigh. With a low curse, he began to walk back into the bedroom and muttered,

"Fine, I'll do it, but I won't like it. It's the only way to stop Uria from bugging me, and if anything happens..." his complaints and idle threats faded away as Raviel stomped away.

Hamon smiled and faded away once more. Raviel pulled Uria - who resisted for quite a bit - aside and put his hand inches over Rin's head. He concentrated hard, and let his energy flow into her, a muscle bulged slightly on his temple and his complexion paled. After a while, her face began to regain its color. Rin's eyes opened when Raviel removed his hand. Her eyes were glazed and her vision blurry, but she could make out the raven hair that covered his eyes slightly and the blue eyes that shone like sapphires. A weak smile spread across her face as she reached out to touch him, but her hand met nothing but thin air. Raviel's body faded away slowly and disappeared. Not before catching a hue of blush staining on his cheeks. Rin bolted from her bed, but was forced back down by Hamon.

"You shouldn't move yet." He said simply, "Raviel will be fine."

Rin didn't reply, but her gaze stayed on the spot where Raviel stood; did she see what she thought she saw? Uria sat back down beside her and gently caress her cheek. His tears were replaced by his usual bright, optimistic smile as he struggled to conceal his tears telling his relief. Always the observer, she noticed,

"Why are your eyes red?" Rin asked Uria, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I got something in it…and had a horrible time getting it out." He lied.

"Stupid, you're a spirit. Nothing can get into your eyes. You were crying again because I was a bit sick, weren't you?"

Uria saw no reason to continue lying, he simply smiled and ducked his head, abashed; he knew he was never a good liar. Hamon left the two and went off to search for Raviel. After transferring that much energy, his materialization process was probably stopped. The three of them collect energy from things around them each day to preserve their bodies, but releasing it can stop the process or even revert it. Hamon found him and sat down beside him.

"You didn't have to give all of it away. We could've added some of ours." Hamon said.

"Why bother, it's not like I want to appear in front of her. There's no need for me to fully materialize." Raviel replied.

"You don't, but she does. You could at least do that much for her. Especially considering what day is approaching."

"Don't remind me, and I don't want to talk to her." Raviel mumbled.

They day came to an end and Rin was peacefully sleeping in her bed. The next morning came and she was woken by a loud knocking on her door. She sat up and looked through her window. Waiting outside was a furious Mira! Rin closed the curtains quickly and fumbled around to change.

"Rin! What were you doing? I called you so many times!" Mira's shriek echoed with a force that shook the house to its roots.

Rin quickly grabbed her phone, scrolled through it, and saw the twenty-six missed calls from Mira.

"Oh crap, she's going to kill me." She thought weakly.

She scampered down the stairs, but the door crashed down before she could even touch the handle. Mira walked in with a serious look and threw a filthy glare at Rin, who couldn't help but fell a shiver file up her spine; when her friend was happy, she was very happy, but when you have an angry Mira breaking down your door, she was an angry rhinoceros.

"What were you doing yesterday, Rin? I was worried sick! You weren't out with someone without telling me, weren't you?" She questioned, her eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Of-of course not, I didn't feel well yesterday so I went to bed early, that's all." Rin answered nervously, her palms began to sweat.

"Really…? You were sick? Aw, my poor, poor Rin. You should've told me, here, I brought some food over. My mom made some for us to have for breakfast and lunch." Mira said, her raging demeanor instantly disappeared like mist evaporating.

"Lunch, huh? Okay, I'll go clear my room. Oh Mira, next time can you _not_ destroy my door?" Rin asked casting a sympathetic glance at her door.

The two stared at the door that was barely being supported by what was left of a door hinge. It wasn't that first time that door was knocked down by Mira though. The first time was when Rin forgot her keys; Mira tackled the door to get it opened bringing half the frame along with her. The second time was when Rin fell asleep in the bathtub and Mira was waiting outside during the winter, she snapped the carried the door off its hinges like a he-man and now this.

Mira spent a full thirty minutes to "fix" the door. What she actually did was tape parts of it back against the doorframe with silver duck tape; and trust her to believe in the advertisements that super putty could hold _everything _together. After that, they sat down in Rin's room to eat. Rin avoided the vegetables, but Mira noticed it.

"Rin, eat the veggies. You won't grow well if you don't eat right." She told her, trying to jam a sliced carrot into Rin's mouth.

"No, it don't want to." Rin complained while pushing the carrot away.

"Eat it or else!" Mira commanded hovering a knife dangerously close to her friend's face.

Rin swallowed it immediately and continued to eat. Mira was happy with her accomplishment and went back to eating. When the two girls finished, they put the bowls away into the sink.

"Hey Rin, were going to have a new student tomorrow. I saw him in the office at school Friday, and I think he's going to be in our class. I don't think he's from here though." Mira said.

"Hn? Really? We don't get transfer students much."

"Yeah, now we'll have two transfer students!"

"Hey, I don't count as one. I didn't technically transfer." Rin told her.

"Whatever," Mira laughed, "you didn't have to be so serious. Oh, and I'm spending the night here for a bit. My parents are going on a trip and it's so boring at home."

"Eh? You mean you just came here and assume that I would let you stay?"

"Well, you owe me that much. I brought you food and you made me worry for nothing."

"Well…Ahh! Fine, I can't argue with you." Rin sighed.

Mira smiled and the two off them spent the next hours blasting at each other in a video game. Uria and Hamon stood next to each other with a relieved expression. Rin was smiling again, even though it was just for a bit.

Around evening, Rin sank into her bathtub. The door suddenly burst open and Mira came barging in.

"M-Mira! W-What are you doing?" Rin asked, hiding in the water.

"I'm taking a bath, silly." She replied.

"What? Oh no, you're waiting outside. They last time I let someone in…ugh…bad memory." Rin said, wrapping a towel around her and shoving Mira out.

"Ho? You let someone in here with you? In the bath?"

Rin realized what she just said and slammed the door on Mira, but she pushed it back open.

"Who was it, Rin? Tell me." Mira asked, an evil aura surrounded her.

"No one! And why do you want to take a bath while I'm here anyway?"

Mira closed the door behind her and smiled wickedly.

"Not going to tell me, are you?" She said.

They bathroom was filled with random screams, and sometimes laughter. What was going on in there?

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Hamon said.

"I should be the one in there with Rin…" Uria whined.

"Calm down, they're good friends. And that girl is the only one that can make Rin smile. Let them be."

**Editing credit goes to my good friend, FictionPadfoot! Rawr to all who read my chapters :3**


End file.
